Electric arc welders using inverter power supplies using high voltage power main often employ two primary switching circuits connected in series to accommodate the high voltage. This general concept is shown in Blankenship U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,175. These two series connected switching circuits are then coupled by a transformer to the output welding circuit of the welder. A system must be included in the power source to balance the series connected primary circuits to avoid voltage imbalance that can damage the electrical components of the two circuits. This balancing of the series primary circuit is normally achieved by diode clamping network that pumps charge back to the capacitors of the series connected primary circuits to maintain equal voltage on the two series connected capacitors during the switching operation. Each series circuit normally includes two power switches connected in series that are rendered conductive to energize one of the primaries of the input primary network with the voltage across one of the series connected capacitors. When the first set of switches are conductive, the second pair of switches in the other primary circuit are not conductive. However, the voltage across the first primary circuit is inductively coupled through the transformer core to the primary winding of the second primary circuit. If the voltage across the second capacitor is less than the voltage across the first capacitor, current flows through the clamping diodes of the second circuit to equalize the voltage across the two series connected input capacitor of the primary circuits. During subsequent switching cycles, the first pair of switches is turned off and the second pair of switches is turned on to energize the primary winding of the second series circuit using the voltage across the second input capacitor. This voltage is likewise inductively coupled through the transformer core to the primary winding of the first primary circuit. Again, if the voltage across the first capacitor is less than the voltage across the second capacitor, a current flows through the diodes of the first primary circuit. Utilizing this method, the two capacitors are balanced during the high speed switching operation. However, this common method fails when the conduction time of the switches is too low to allow adequate time for the clamping circuits in the two series primary circuits to turn on properly. This condition occurs when the transformer is regulating current into a low voltage or short circuit load. In this situation, the capacitors become unbalanced. This condition can damage the electrical components; therefore, expensive software programs are often used to sense the voltage across the input capacitors and deactivate one of the primary winding circuits awaiting balance of the two capacitors. This is expensive and requires an active control arrangement for the output. The skip firing of one set of switches has been used for power supplies; however, this arrangement presents a real problem when regulating low current for welding processes, such as TIG or pulse MIG welding. It is also a problem when regulating low voltages for processes such as Reduced Voltage Starting of a welding circuit. Such active, software correction of the power source transformer used in electric arc welding is expensive and not satisfactory for welding.